Talk:Nyx (Warframe)/@comment-136.167.9.178-20140310000525
I think they should make a limit on her Absorb. I love being able to blast away level 60+ infested in odd and ods waves. I'm not sure how it works with corpus and grineer. I would need a loki with me to use radial disarm to test it out. I can absorb a sufficient amount of damage from them shooting at me, but the focus is to get as much as possible. The gunfire isn't as consistent as melee attacks from enemies, which allows me to take a high amount of damage. Plus the attack speed on enemies from all factions is good all around. But that's beside the point. The key focus here is to take as much damage as possible and redirect that damage back at enemies(duh). The duration on this doesn't really matter to me in higher waves of survivals or defense. Most teammates can't really take out enemies in the given time because the weapons they have or the way they have the weapon modded is not suited for higher levels. In fact, Absorb serves as an alternative to draw attention of the enemies away from ill-suited teamates and draw it towards you. Now this obviously isn't going to draw in EVERY SINGLE ENEMY, but it's just one of those plus benefits.(Did I just digress again?) ANYWHO, I think it would be fun to add some sort of pressure limit(that's what I like to call it, whether correct or not) to the Absorb ability. What this basically does is break Nyxs concentration when she tries to hold in too much damage, thus applying damage to herself in the process and gainiing the ability to be slaughtered by those cute little robots/freaks/diseases that she draws in. And I think something like this should be applied to all warframes. Not because I enjoy seeing people suffer, but because I like vulnerability. I like my warframes powerful(by powerful, I mean by being able to control a situation, and not just by pure strength), but i'm not for the whole one-man team. The whole nerfing abilities in terms of how much damage it does and the statuses it inflicts are a great step towards diversity and provididing balance at the same time I guess. In my opinion(I'm putting this out there because I know how anal you guys get when someone doesn't make it obvious that he/she knows that he/she is stating his/her opinion) They should make limitations where your ability becomes double edged sword for you or anyone else, but mainly you. This type of limitation makes you lose control of a situation either to a certain extent or completely. And when you lose control over situations, you are forced to either improvise or rely on your teammates for support. I don't mind DE designing a warframe thats superior to others in terms of what it is capable of, just as long is at has some sort of vulnerability. I find this to be better solution than figuring out how much damage each attack should be doing versus another warframes attack (It sounds somewhat contradictory to what i'm saying about limitations, but I think it's better for DE to get together, set a standard for all the abilities and then impliment consquences on abilities when you modify them to certain extent) TL;DR adding a double-edged sword property to abilites of warframes offers better teamwork and improvision. I haven't put any thought on applying the same process to weapons though :/